Smite Smut Chronicles
by N7whore
Summary: What happens when gods fight with sex and lust? find out here!


Smite Smut Chronicles

The battle of the gods weren't over power, women, or land. They were fighting to help release their stress. Sometimes the stress release goes too far. In the Valley under Mount Olympus 10 gods are fighting, on the order team Ares, Serquet, Artemis, Hercules, and Isis. On the chaos team Loki, Hades, Poseidon, Hel, and Apollo. It was like a normal friendly the immortals were just fighting as usual until a certain trickster god got an idea. He would do more than gank the duo lane. Apollo and Hades were being pushed back by Artemis and Ares until Loki came out the jungle and grabbed Artemis' body sexually then cloaked and disappeared with her. Ares never has been so confused when Apollo slayed him. Loki had taken Artemis into the jungle and ripped off her clothes and unbuckled his pants revealing a horse cock. Artemis' long sunkissed red hair flowing down to her thin waist but wide hips made Loki Hard. His Cock bounced against her ass and she who was confused started to realize what is happening. She knew what Loki wanted so she got down to her knees and lifted her ass high into the air. Loki got down to his knees and made his snake like tongue stretch into her. Artemis Moaned but it was muffled by the ground in her face. Her legs dripped with cum.

"Now you are ready for my assassination"

Loki got up and grabbed her waist and made a deep plunge into her. he freed one of his hands and grabbed her by the neck

"Do you like this Huntress?! We all know of your sexual appetites"

Artemis moaned with pleasure she hasn't been pumped like this by her fellow greek gods before.

"Are all Norse gods like this? so good at sex?"

"Yes we are sweet it is one of our favorite pass times"

Artemis felt a throbbing inside of her

"Please not inside, I don't want to be pregnant"

Loki Pulled out and came over her big round ass. The hot fluids touching her skin caused Artemis to moan very loudly gaining attention of Isis and Poseidon in middle lane they both rush from opposite sides of the lane. They arrive to see Loki shoving his cock in Artemis' mouth he quickly pulls it out.

"Artemis what are you doing?" Asked Poseidon

"Cleaning up"

"So you agreed to have sex with this man Artemis?" Asked Isis

"Yes he has a giant cock"

Isis looks over to Loki's Penis

"Our gods have bigger cocks" Said Isis

"It's how you use it and besides you haven't seen my actual trident yet Isis" Said Poseidon

"It's true Isis" Said Artemis

"How do you kno-"

"Our family has issues"

Poseidon Unbuckles his Pants and reveals his penis a massive cock Isis and Artemis are in awe. Loki who has already snuck away goes to rest at base. Isis and Artemis touch the tip of his cock and react to it twitching.

Poseidon grabs Isis' Head and proceeds to skullfuck her. Saliva dripping out the side of her mouth, Tears from her eyes, and fluids from her lower lips drip. Poseidon throbbed inside her mouth and pulled out covering her face in his seamen. Artemis slowly licks it off her lips

"Salty semen like the sea" - Said Isis

"Very Salty" - Said Artemis

Poseidon went into a whirlpool and disappeared

"Oh look at you Isis Covered in cum and left wet and horny. Your lips taste so good" - Artemis said in a sultry tone

"Try both of them" -Isis Replied

Artemis locks lips with Isis their tongues interlocking with each other. Isis can taste the semen on Artemis' tongue. Left breathless from the kiss Artemis slowly kisses her way down Isis' breasts licking one of her nipples and teasing the other one with her fingers. Artemis Kissed down her Abdominal area licking in between Isis subte abs. There she was the treasure hidden under that tight cloth Isis was wearing. Artemis pulled off her cloth and put a finger on Isis' clit and stroked it. Isis Moaned softly as Artemis stroked her clit. Artemis Put her finger on her ass getting some of them cum onto her fingers and she put them into Isis' mouth.

"He tastes so good" Isis Moaned

"Much Better than he looks" Artemis replied

"Stop teasing me please"

Artemis sticks her tongue into Isis' cunt. Isis was exploding with pleasure. Her body felt like the scorching sun. She hasn't felt this much pleasure since her honeymoon with Amon Ra. Isis Came really quickly her juices in and around Artemis' mouth.

"Now Taste this" Artemis smirked and brought her mouth to Isis

Isis Kissed Artemis her senses never have felt this euphoria. Isis reached around to Artemis' ass grabbed cum and put a handful of it in her mouth. Artemis Licked Isis' face getting an enormous amount of seamen of her face and they kissed and tasted a mix of Sweet and Salt. Eventually they both got worn out.

Meanwhile in the Solo Lane Hel and Hercules are in a standstill until a certain Horny Goddess of Venom came out the jungle. Serquet came out the jungle and Poisoned Hercules he passed out from it.

"Well well well Hel what do we have here?"

"My ex Boyfriend?" - Said Light Hel

"No you idiot our new sex toy" said Dark Hel

"I was stealthed in the jungle and it seems that everyone is having sex"

"everyone? because i want to get into Hades' Armour"-said Dark Hel

"Noooo he is mean like you" Said Light Hel

"Will you both be quiet! If you don't want Hercules i will keep him for later"

Dark Hel took over and hovered over to Duo lane."

On the way too Duo Lane Hel saw both Artemis and Isis passed out covered in semen. She also saw Apollo fly off to his fountain to rest. Hades was all hers she progressed into the lane wearing her red dress and stockings.

"I hope he is hung" Said Light Hel

"He will be or he will never reach our Valhalla" Dark Hel Said

Hel Arrived at the duo lane watching the tall, dark, and brooding god massacre minions. Hel hovers to him.

"Hello Hades" Said Hel in an alluring voice

"Princess of the so called underworld"

"My underworld is well kept"

Hades shakes his head in disappointment to the cheesiness in that line. He swear he read that in a book before. Light Hel takes over and reveals her long blonde hair.

"You look like the woman i can't have Demeter"

"JUST FUCK ME" Light Hel Yelled

In Hel's subconscious Dark Hel was shocked. Has she rubbed off on her brighter side.

Hades couldn't resist the offer. He ripped the white dress off of Hel revealing her bare chest and white panties. He took a strong grip of her ass. Her body was so warm not just from her being horny but her natural temperature was hot.

"Let me get things started" Said Dark Hel

Dark Hel switches over and removes her purple panties and tears off Hades cloak revealing nothing other than his eyes.

"Oh fuck me" Hel Shouted

The "Friendly" Exhibition ended with almost everyone getting lucky. At the

Intermission held in gropes his wifethe Mortal realm. Lush is the temple of the gods in the Mayan Rainforests.

The gods fresh out the showers go to their role sections.

The guardian and Warrior Booth are the most sexual. Ares, Hades, Bacchus, and Kumbhakarna have made many sexual advances on Athena. And in the Warriors Bellona has been sexually abused by all the warriors.

Athena wearing her Red Star outfit in the Guardian Booth cheers to the current entertainment of Jaguars and monkeys dancing. She a little drunk, stands on the table, raises her drink in the air and yells

"You are rockstar!"

Her short skirt revealing no underwear

"Tonight we may get lucky" Kumba said as he yawned

"Hopefully Hel tried to rape me so i went into spectre form" Said Hades

Ares stands in outrage

"You didn't let her rape you! Uncle I thought you would want to be in her underworld"

Sobek stood up

"Let me taste that"

He stuck his tongue out and licked Athena's Slit

Athena frightened fell of the table ass first into Sobek's hardness covered by his Loincloth. Sobek grabbed her waist and smiled. Ripping off his loincloth he picks her up and bends her over the table. He thrusts into her forcing her to elicit a moan.

All the guardians except Cabraken, Geb, and Ymir stand yelling out next

Sobek pounded her from behind and licked her neck.

Sobek came inside her cunt leaving her bent over the table.

Kumba went next and fell asleep

Ares throws him out of her and looks at Hades

"Ready for my sister uncle?"

"hell yes"

Hades tosses the table, leaving Athena at the mercy of Ares hold.

Ares unbuckles his pants and sticks his dick in her filled cunt. Hades Reveals his human form and proceeds to fuck her face. Athena's wetness increased as two of her holes were being serviced. Hades sticked his cock down her throat and throbbed releasing his demonic seed into her throat. Ares pulls his dick out of her cunt blasting on her ass. Athena has an orgasm pumping the seed out of her cunt and rendering her unconscious.

A hour later while all the gods are resting two are up.

Serquet standing in the shadows Wakes Hercule up.

"Oh My Hercules your cock is as long as your club"

"Like what you see?" Hercules smiles

Serquet kisses the tip of his dick.

"So you do like it now get ready to take it"

Hercules grabs Serquet and tosses her onto the bed. He rips her clothes off violently. He grabs her and flips her into doggystyle position.

"Do you call this Anubis style?"

"What" Serquet moans

"Nevermind"

He begins to fuck serquet. Each stroke causes the bed to move and crack. Serquet strokes her clit with one hand and grabs hold of the wall with the other. Her intense rubbing on her clit causes her to cum on Hercules' Dick.

Hercules grabs her arms and pulls them back making her back arch.

"Serquet im going to"

Hercules' dick throbs and expands.

"Cum inside me Hercules! Blast me away"

Hercules folds his arms around Serqet's waist and humps faster and harder than before. They both close their eyes as their bodies fill with ecstasy. Once they open their eyes they are shocked to see that they destroyed the wall into the next room. They Spot Bellona, Aphrodite and Freya in bed Freja finger fucking Aphro while Bellona sits on her face. other shocked by their intruders. Surprisingly all the other goddesses didn't wake up. Most likely to the frequent sex antics that Aphrodite gets starts in the dorm made them sleep heavy.

**Author's Note**

**So if you made it past all my typos and bad english please leave a review and tell me what you think. Feel free to request gods to be shown in the future. I plan on getting some Sun Wukong assaulting the Heavens (nod to _Journey to the West) if you read the story you know what's coming next. Please Review thanks for reading _**


End file.
